Kōhei Izumi/Plot
Background Plot Black Trigger Retrieval Arc Izumi appeared as part of the strike force to take Yūma’s Black Trigger. Under Tachikawa’s orders, he teamed up with Miwa and Yoneya to stop the Arashiyama Unit. He wanted to start the fight quickly, so he could return to Tachikawa. However, the attack stance was a ruse to lure out Satori instead. He noticed the first bailout, wondering out loud on who it would be. He and Miwa were stalled by the Arashiyama Unit. He attempted to take down Arashiyama but Arashiyama teleported and nearly took him down. Miwa’s warning gave him enough time to protect his heart and head. When Yōsuke dragged Kitora from one of the building windows, he called Izumi to shoot her down. Tokieda blocked the shots. Tōma took down Kitora, to which Izumi complained. After Arashiyama and Kitora ducked into narrow alleyways, Izumi wanted to level the houses. He was chided by Tōma. They decided to head off towards Tachikawa, to draw the two out. The moment they found him, Izumi launched Meteora on Arashiyama, but he withstood it. He and Miwa were about to eliminate Jun, but Satori managed to snip off their attacking hands at the same time. Izumi complained about the fact that they only managed to eliminate one of their opponents. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Shinoda ordered Izumi, Midorikawa, and Yoneya to help Tamakoma First, however, Lamvanein was in the way. They decided to defeat him there. He viewed Azuma Unit’s battle record and was once again called a bullet idiot by Yoneya. He contacted Azuma and asked for support. He called his two companions fodder when Azuma expressed concerns. He summoned Meteora and Viper and merged them together. Using the merged attack, he shot around the corner of the building towards Lamvanein. Lamvanein fired through the building, nearly hitting him. Izumi ran for cover when Lamvanein took to the sky to rain fire from above. After Lamvanein and Midorikawa battled it out, Lamvanein was forced to retreat. Izumi fired after him, chasing him towards where Arafune and Azuma were waiting to snipe. Izumi continued to push him in a certain way, chasing him in Yōsuke’s direction. After the battle, he announced his intention on joining up with the C-rank trainees and helping them. The small team joined up with Osamu and Karasuma who were protecting C-rank trainees. Izumi jokingly asked Karasuma where his tears of gratitude were. Karasuma asked them to help protect the trainees and get them to base. Izumi agreed and used the asteroid to draw off some of the Rabbits. One of the rabbits he had engaged was destroyed by Chika’s trion. He used Gimlet to freeze another rabbit so Chika and Osamu could destroy it. He then asked to team up with the two to destroy all of the rabbits instead of evacuating. When Hairein arrived, he changed his stance and told Osamu to take Chika and run. He used Hound to shoot down the Alektor's attack but was snuck up on by lizards instead. Osamu and Chika attempted to help him, but Chika was turned into a cube. Hairein was about to attack again, but Izumi distracted him and told Osamu to run to HQ. As Osamu left, Izumi declared his intent to get at least one hit on Hairein. Izumi continued firing fruitlessly, noting that he couldn’t block fast enough. He destroyed the surrounding area, bringing the buildings crashing down on Hairein’s head to allow snipers a clear shot at Hairein. He was then impressed at the ability of the three snipers at being able to shoot through the shield of Alektor conjured birds. Izumi started a battle of stamina, using Asteroid to wear down Hairein’s defenses. When the snipers were blocked, he decided to take advantage of the whittled down defenses. When Hairein absorbed nearby trion cubes and attacked Izumi again, he bailed out. He received an Outstanding Service Reward. References Navigation Category:Kōhei Izumi Category:Plot